


There are Worse Ways to Go

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Their Life in France [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Hannibal can barely contain his love for Will, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Prose Poem, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it prose?  Is it a poem?  Who knows!  Short ficlet of Hannibal adoring Will.  Short and sweet, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are Worse Ways to Go

It is in the early mornings when he awakens, before the sun even thinks of coming out, that he turns on his side to watch Will sleep. 

Curls, eyes, lips, chest… 

Will’s rising and lowering breath, a metronome keeping Hannibal’s heart in step within the quiet of their bedroom.

It is in these moments,  
these very still moments,  
he whispers to Will (who is none the wiser) “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you”;  
a mantra that both fills Hannibal with adoration and threatens to destroy all that he is. 

Yama, Shiva, Freyja, Anhur -- please take pity. 

But if that destruction were to come, Hannibal thinks there are worse ways to go.

_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_

A dog at the foot of the bed is the only witness to this quiet confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
